Transcendental Love
by citrus luver
Summary: “I’ll tell you the story of a Pharaoh…and his high priest…”
1. Prologue: Tell Me a Story

**Transcendental Love **

By _Citrus Luver_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Prologue**

_Tell Me a Story_

Amethyst eyes peered over his biology book. Eyes dark and angry scanned what appeared to be foreign words.

An annoying, ancient man with big eyes was speaking in front of the room. He was dressed like a professor, but he didn't know much. Rumor has it he was a pervert and loved educating them about reproduction.

He looked around again. Most of his classmates were either asleep by now, making spit balls or listening attentively to the ancient man. Those model students were the girls. This unit interested them.

He picked at the textbook- old and dusty. Its pages were yellow and wearing away. It weighed a ton. Frowning, he glanced around the stale classroom.

His eyes narrowed, flashing red as he noticed movement at his side. The weight shifted on his lab bench. A pair of chocolate brown eyes and a mass of blonde hair came down gently before his face. A strange machine was stuffed in front of his face. "Yo," whispered a voice, too quiet for anyone to notice.

He continued to stare at the machine until it was moved away. "So," the blonde grinned again.

He shifted his weight to face the other. "What you doing over here?"

"Bored. Yamaguchi is boring the hell out of me," he whined.

The other giggled, for he found he couldn't argue with that. "What happened with Honda-kun and Anzu?"

"Honda dozed off somewhere between 11:30 and 11:35. Anzu has this dreamy look on her face. It's simply disgusting. I can't believe they're making us guys learn about this reproduction junk! It's all girl's work anyways."

"Is that so Jounouchi?" Both boys turned around. Each flushed red. Yamaguchi's face peered over at the two. His pointer lightly tapped the desk.

"Yes sir! Don't you agree Yuugi?" Jounouchi stated. A grin appeared on his face. Yuugi immediately buried his flushed face into his textbook.

"Well!" He frowned, crossing his arm. Jounouchi smirked. Yamaguchi peered over at Yuugi. The boy still too flushed to speak. "Your grandfather was an Egyptologist once, Mutou?"

He didn't answer, merely shook his head. Yamaguchi slowly placed himself on the lab table. He crossed his legs. Jounouchi smirked. "Your parents then?"

Yuugi stared, confused. "Yeah, once."

"Good!" Yamaguchi's face immediately broke into a smile. He nearly hopped off the lab table. "So, I'm sure Jounouchi-san," Yamaguchi purposely reinforced the san, "isn't the only male here who believes child bearing is woman's work." A few 'clowns' like Jounouchi nodded their heads. A couple of the females sitting next to males couldn't help but slap their lab partners.

In a couple of seconds, the whole classroom was close to pandemonium. Only Yuugi, his face flushed red, peered at a dark spot in his biology book. "Well class!" Yamaguchi stated. In a matter of seconds, the room went silent. "I have to say you males AND females and even this author are misinformed. History, ONCE in history, has told us differently."

The school bell chimed. "Well, class dismissed." Yamaguchi practically pranced out of the room. Already some of the most eager students could be heard groaning.

"Bast…

-----------

"ard! He did that on purpose!"

Yuugi looked up, blinking in surprise. "Anzu?"

"Yamaguchi-sensei did that on purpose!" The fiery brunette snapped. She punched her fists together. "Getting our interests then… leaves! Injustice I say! Some BOYS…" Anzu glanced over at Jounouchi who was currently headlocking Honda. Anzu rolled her eyes. "So immature!" She gasped, aspirated.

Jounouchi looked up, remotely interested. "Still sore about Yamaguchi, Anzu? I tell you that man is a quack! He doesn't know the difference between a male and a female. Next thing you know he'll be saying men can have babies!" Jounouchi and Honda immediately broke into unruly laughter. Anzu frowned. Only Yuugi, he stopped walking. A strange expression crossed his face.

Jounouchi stopped laughing. "Yuugi?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you seem really distant lately," Anzu added. Her face immediately masked over.

Yuugi looked up. "No really I'm okay!" The boy fumbled. "I… I got to get to the hospital. Bye!" The others blinked as Yuugi sprinted down the street.

"Sugoroku Jii-san's sick," Jounouchi commented, to no one in particular.

"Didn't his parents die when he was really young? Eight or something, car accident right?"

"He's all Yuugi has left."

-----------------

"Jii-chan I'm here," Yuugi brushed back his bangs. He quietly set his backpack aside before claiming the seat next to the bed.

An aging man, in his late seventies, laid upon the white bed. A large assortment of wires and tubes connected to his body. He looked like a machine. Yuugi blinked back tears. He was all Yuugi had left. His parents had died and left him.

"Yuu… gi," the man muttered, gasping for air.

"I'm here, Jii-chan." Yuugi whispered. He reached over and lightly ran his hands through his grandpa's. They were so contradicting. One was smooth and fair, the hands of the youth. The other was angular and wrinkled, the hands of the decaying.

"Yuugi. Are you eating? Sleeping?" The elder asked.

"Yeah," Yuugi blinked back his tears. "I'm fine. The shop is fine. Everyone misses you." Yuugi added longing. The elder man sighed. Both knew as much as they dare not admit it. Both knew; he was at the end of his line. His heart attacks had grown more frequent. This one had been the worst. It left him paralyzed waist down. Yuugi couldn't imagine his grandfather never walking. It seemed so surreal, so wrong.

"Yuugi," the elder man gasped. "Tell me a story."

"Jii-chan," Yuugi cried aspirated. "You know I'm not good at telling stories. Besides I don't… know any."

"Come on Yuugi." Sugoroku nudge. "Don't they teach you anything at that big fancy school of yours?"

Yuugi bit back his lips. He hated lies and deceits. The boy nodded. "Okay, Jii-chan. I'll tell you a story." The boy clenched his grandfather's hand tighter. Closely he closed his eyes, trying to find a story.

Slowly, his mouth opened. "I'll tell you the story of a Pharaoh…and his high priest…"

**TBC**

------------

**A/N: **I give you fic. You give me review?


	2. Chapter 1: You Know I Can’t Fall in Love

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

_You Know I Can't Fall in Love_

Laughter broke through the palace grounds.

A young boy with exotic eyes peeked from behind the bark of a tree. A grin escaped his lips. "You can't get me!"

On the other side of the grounds, another boy narrowed his eyes. He gulped down a breath, catching a branch of a nearby tree to keep himself from topping over. "Oh yeah!" He winced at how high his voice became with lack of air he had. He wasn't much of a runner unlike the other boy, but he was too proud to admit it.

"Yeah! You'll never catch me! You're not a very good sorcerer you know!"

"I am too a good sorcerer!" He said angrily, straightening his shoulders. "I can get you easily!"

"No you can't! You've never caught me before," he pointed out.

The other growled, folding his hands. The boy grinned. "But that doesn't matter. You don't have to be a good sorcerer! Someday you're going to be the pharaoh! Me, I'm going to the best priest in all the empire!"

The other blinked at his friend's words. "How you know you're going to be a priest?"

"Cause I'm good," the boy boasted.

The other faltered, unable to think of a comeback to his friend's words, until the other let go of the tree. He lightly stretched his arms. A low rubbing sounded from his stomach. The two boys giggled at the sound.

"I say you're hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"Okay! Let's race. We'll go at ten, 'k?"

"Okay." He smiled brightly. "One, two, three…"

------------

"Eight, nine, ten. I win!"

The young prince looked up, blinking in surprise. "You cheated!"

"Nope, you're just not very good at Senet," the young priest-in-training announced. "You have no strategy!" The boy lightly teased. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

The prince rolled his eyes before falling back on his bed. His father had gone away on a diplomatic trip and wouldn't be back till late that night. Unfortunately that meant majority of the palace was empty. Just the women, servants, and some of the guards had stayed behind. Thus lessons were cancelled, and he was prohibited from leaving the castle walls. He had managed to lure his friend into his room to keep him company. The other acted so busy lately, cramming over papyrus scrolls. He would frequently scold him for not studying as much as he believed he should. It had taken a good deal of a portion of his dessert and a promise to study harder for their next strategies test before the other agreed to put down his scrolls. Chocolate was the key to the boy's heart. He had a horrible sweet tooth.

The young priest-in-training pouted. "This proves you should study more."

"Aww, you sound like Shimon when you do that, khenmes."

"Would you quit calling me that?" The boy playfully swapped at his friend. "Everyone thinks it weird."

"I don't know. Everyone in the palace calls you wa'eb ii. It sounds so," the prince shrugged his shoulders and bit his lips. A mixed look of disgust and aspiration covered his face. The other giggled amused by his friend's expression. "Besides you call me key wi, which nobody else would dare call me by. I think it's only fair." The young prince squelched up his face causing the other to break into a fit of giggles.

"Fine fine, Key Wi. But still… can't you think of anything else?"

"Hmm… how about sSn Hrrt?"

The young priest-in-training tossed a Senet stone at the prince's arm. "sSn Hrrt?"

"Well you look like one… very cute."

"You're weird." The boy rolled his eyes. He walked over to the prince's bed. Lightly he pushed the other over to give himself some room before laying himself down next to his friend.

"Tired?"

"We used to do this a lot when we young."

"We're not that old, sSn Hrrt."

"Oh shut it!" The boy snapped.

"Fine, hem-netjer-tepey."

"I really hate you when you get like this."

"I thought you wanted to be my high priest," the prince muttered.

"It sounds…" the boy sat up, waving his arms furiously, clearing indicating something too horrible for words.

"Funny?"

"From your lips. Much too grown up."

The prince chuckled. "You're the one who studies too much."

"That's not bad, you know. It's our positions. You got to be pharaoh, and I'll be your priest. Next year I'll be leaving for the temple."

The prince's smile faded.

"You got to find a wife soon."

"Hmph," was all the prince could say.

"What?" the priest-in-training sat up. He narrowed his eyes. The other let out a pretend snore. "First of all you don't snore," the boy feigned annoyance. He grabbed the prince's pillow and playfully swapped his stomach. A strange sound left the other's lips.

"I don't wanna find a wife," the prince whined. He half opened his eyes. He cocked his head causing the other to laugh.

"Oh come on! There has to be a type of girl that you like."

"Why? You like someone?"

"Well," the priest-in-training blushed.

The prince's face stiffened. He had never expected his friend to actually like someone. Suddenly he decided he was in a lousy mood.

The blush slowly disappeared; a crooked smile appeared on his face. "The kitchen servant's really nice. She always gives me extra dessert."

"You're awful you know that!"

"I'm going to be a priest someday. You know I can't fall in love," the boy scolded. He lightly punched his friend in the arm. A somewhat bitter grunt escaped the prince's lips. "So… come on. What type of girl do you like? Personality-wise."

The prince too sat up. He cocked his head, accepting the question. "You know had anyone else asked me that question I could easily execute him?"

"Very funny."

"Thank you." The prince tapped his knee. "Someone… quiet, shy, but I could always make her talk. She doesn't have to be funny but has a great sense of humor. She'd be someone fun to talk to; someone fun to be around. Someone who… even when I'm in the most horrible mood could make me feel better again. Someone whose not demanding, someone who doesn't love me solely for my rank but who I am…"

"Good luck finding her," the priest-in-training interjected. "She sounds too much like a character from one of Isis's romance stories."

"That's why I'm not getting married."

"Oh?!" The priest-in-training raised his eyebrow. "Really now."

"Yep," the prince nodded. He grinned. "Oh, and she's got to be cute too."

"Cute is not a personality," the priest-in-training reminded. A smile curled around his lips.

"Can be. You got one."

"I'm not cute!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

-----------------

"Not!"

"You did too! Just admit it. I'm better at archery than you are Khenmes."

"If we didn't grow up together, I would have to say you have an obsession for trying to beat me."

"I think your eye sight is failing you Khenmes." The prince leaned against his bow. An arrow spun gracefully between his fingertips. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to beat me."

The priest-in-training pouted. He glanced over at their mounts. Two beautiful horses, one white and one black, the two were currently basking in the sunlight. "Well then. Let's race back to palace gardens."

"Okay." The prince grinned. "But no cheating."

"I never cheat."

The two threw themselves over their mounts. Grinning the priest-in-training kicked off.

"Hey!"

"I won!" The boy shouted. His face flushed from the fast race. Sand was smeared over his face.

The prince smiled. His hands reached up to lightly brush away the bits of sand from the other's cheeks. They lightly ran down his jaws to the back of his neck. Slowly the prince leaned over… lightly brushing his lips against the other's. When he pulled away, the other was still smiling, a sweet soft smile.

"I… won," the priest-in-training muttered huskily.

"No… I think I did," the prince's voice dropped an octave.

The other shivered as his prince pulled him closer. He slowly shut his eyes. Lightly their lips met. The prince's strong arms snaked around his young priest's body. The priest moaned. Slowly they fell back against the soft sand. It cushioned the boy's body. Both were soft and hot. A small moan left the ball of the priest's throat.

The prince pushed harder. Grinding their bodies together, he pressed deeper into their kiss.

"Re-pat."

"Hmm," the prince mumbled.

"Get up…"

The summer's heat suddenly disappeared. He found he was no longer lying in a desert oasis. He blinked and found himself staring into a bundle of rich purple cloth. He looked around, slowing pushing himself upward. Only then did he recognize where and when he was.

The previous night and those before came rushing back. He was in the harem quarters. He had begun his pro-creation lessons that were mandated of him. Bitterly he pushed back the sheets. They seemed so foreign and disgusting. He slowly turned his head and found his annoying cousin peering down at him.

"Your mother told me to come wake you." The boy smirked. He was a year older than his prince. "Oh, and I'm sure she and Per-a'a will yell at you again. The girl was found crying hysterically in the throne room this morning."

The prince stared blankly back, remembering the contents of his dream. "Oh."

The other blinked, confused at the reply. He narrowed his eyes. "Will you get up?"

The prince blinked again. Only then did he notice the strange feeling between his legs. "Yeah, you go on ahead. I… I'll be right there," the prince fumbled. He quickly grabbed the sheets he had tossed aside to cover his legs.

The other peered down at his cousin. "If this is a prank to get me in trouble with Per-a'a," the other threatened. He reached over to pull the sheets away. "No! Damn it Seto! I can manage." He shouted.

Seto flinched. "Fine, fine. Do whatever you want." He shrugged his shoulders and walked out the room, making sure he slammed the door extra hard.

"Damn it," the young prince hissed, burying his face into his covers.

---------------

A few days later, a letter arrived from the young priest-in-training from the temple.

Like his last one that had come a few months earlier, he detailed to his prince his daily activities – strategies, magic, history, sword fighting, horseback riding, and prayer. He commented that he was during well and would return after his fifteen's birthday and before the prince's sixteenth. He questioned everyone's health, the prince's studies, and so forth. The letter never went into much depth and was very neutral.

"So political, one would think we weren't best friends after reading such a letter," the prince grumbled, bitterly. He tossed it aside.

"Re-pat," a young girl whined. She had been sitting across from the prince as he read his letter. "You know Wa'eb Ii isn't like that. It's all a matter of raids and thieves, protection."

The prince narrowed his eyes. "Mana," his voice was particularly gruff. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing your magic with Mahado?"

"No, he's too busy with one of his spells. I think it's a love spell," Mana continued. She tugged at her brown tresses, a habit she had developed since her youth. "I think he's trying to woe Isis."

The prince looked up. "I thought priests and priestesses couldn't marry or love?"

Mana blinked, confused. "Really. Who told you that?"

The prince shook his head. A sparkle, that hadn't been in his eyes since his friend left to continue to his education, reappeared. "That doesn't matter, so priests can love?"

"Yep," Mana nodded, no longer interested in the present conversation. "Let's go do something, Re-pat. I'm bored," she whined.

As the prince stood up, a nasty thought crossed his mind. What if he doesn't love me? Hadn't even been two years since he had told me '_I'm going to be a priest someday. You know I can't fall in love'_.

His letters had been so neutral despite Mana's reassurance. What if he forgot about him in that temple? Most of his father's priests and priestesses looked emotionless, and Mana doesn't know much. He suddenly felt lousy again.

-------------

Cold hard sandals clunked as they hit the ground, dominating and powerful with each graceful step. The 'ten ton' gold studded jewelry neatly embroidered into his clothes and that which adorned his body jiggled as he walked.

His eyes were cold and distant, the epitome of a good ruler. His skin had a warm bronze hue to it.

Over the course of one growing season, the young prince had grown cold and irritable. Boyish laughter never left his lips. He never smiled only smirked. His appearance made him seem older than he really was.

He glanced around at the room. The placid expression was engraved in everyone's face. The day marked a new era. A fifteen-year-old would ascend the throne and lead Kemet back to its glorious days.

The boy knelt before Shimon. Lessons he had been taught. The old, frail supporter of his deceased father held his crown and symbol of royalty- the Sennen Puzzle.

He glared at them as his father's high priest Akunadin led them in pray. They were a cold, suppressing reminder of the things we wished for and could never have. Cruelty to the infinite degree, born to be a pharaoh yet he couldn't even claim his sole love.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I give you fic. You give me review?


	3. Chapter 2: Because I Just Do

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Chapter 2**

_Because I Just Do_

"As Ra rose into the sky, the young prince was crowned king of his land. He had everything he could possibly wish for except the love of his childhood friend…"

"Yuugi-kun," a gentle voice broke through the sub-fantasy world Yuugi had created for his grandfather. The young man looked up. His faraway glaze disappeared. He dropped his grandfather's hand and turned. His face hinted a rosy shade of red.

"Mizuge-sensei," Yuugi immediately stood up.

"What a beautiful story you were telling."

Yuugi blushed. "Jii-chan wanted me to tell him a story." The boy confessed.

"Unfortunately your grandfather fell asleep some time ago, Yuugi-kun."

"He's not in very good health."

"His heart's failing him, Yuugi." The young doctor stated, half-looking at the young man. She had heard a lot about this extraordinary boy. Seeing him now, she couldn't bring herself to believe the stories.

"I know. He's old, but he's all I have left." Yuugi sniffed. Uncomfortably he turned around to wipe away his tears. "I'm so sorry. What you must think of me?" Yuugi feebly smiled.

"Yuugi-kun…" the doctor started.

"Huh? Yes," the boy turned around. He cocked his head.

"Never mind," the doctor shook her head. "You should go on home. Visiting hours end in a few more minutes."

Yuugi nodded.

Noticing the young man wanted so privacy, the young doctor exited.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "She's a nice doctor, Jii-chan. But if she's the reason you won't leave the hospital and get well… well then I'll never forgive you, Jii-chan," he teased.

-------------

It was a long, cold walk home.

It was almost winter. Yuugi hated the cold. It reminded him too much of bitter times.

Few of the shops along the way were still lit. Judging by the amount of light left, Yuugi gauged it was well past midnight. He wondered what his friends were doing.

He absentmindedly shifted the weight of his backpack, reminding himself of the pile of homework that was still sitting on his desk waiting to be completed. At least he didn't have classes the next day.

As he rounded the corner to the business district where his grandfather's shop and his current living arrangement was located, he was greeted by the exhilarating neon skylights that lit up the words 'Club Krystal'. It was a haven for the rich and the poor, a place to forget about society's mandates and to blend in with the anonymous.

He still remembered that particular day he found the club. It was when his grandfather had his first stroke. He had exited the hospital after hours of waiting in that cold, hard, disinfectant room. He didn't have anywhere to go. Society felt so useless. He felt so alone and forgotten. He remembered walking around the city for hours, losing himself in the everyday when somebody handed him a flyer. Normally, he would have thrown it away as soon as someone handed it to him. Yet fate had another plan that day. The bold, neon colors attracted him… 'it was a gem in the most unlikely of places'.

That was the night he first remembered the taste of alcohol, and the feeling of human flesh. He like many others became addicted.

"What the hell," Yuugi mumbled. He dug into his back pocket and drew out his wallet. It had been a rotten day. Some more social injustices wouldn't hurt.

He flashed his ID at the door. It was an awful picture. It had been raining. His hair always went limp in the rain.

A particular gruff security guard waved him in.

Like always, Club Krystal was infested with a strange array of couples; some looked simply ridiculous together. Others didn't fit the scenario, too prime and well groomed to be found in a bar. Yuugi edged through the many tables that formed a 'V' around dance floor. A highly acclaimed jockey was shuffling the songs. He was the type of person who liked making every eighth note particularly loud.

Dancing wasn't his thing. He rarely danced, mainly only for Anzu when she wanted a dance partner. She always said he had a rare, foreign sway to his movements, and it appealed to her. Yuugi always blushed at that comment.

He found a seat on a barstool, furthest from the lime light. It was one of those seats that allowed the customers to watch the bartender make the drinks. Jounouchi used to warn him about 'never taking anything without watching it being made first'.

He brushed away his blonde bangs. Lately they had a habit of sagging across his face. He set his bag on the table and waited to be served. Only then did he realize how crowded the counter was. Normally very few people seated themselves on stools, most found fancy on the dance floor.

There was a new bartender this time, a young male around Yuugi's age. Yuugi had never seen him before. He had a strange touch to him. His skin gave off a strange bronze hue despite the cool temperature. Most of all, the other was strangely intoxicating. His hands flowed as he worked his magic.

_Seems popular._ Yuugi mentally noted. Whether from the males or the females, this new youth was catching a lot of attention. He had a way with bottles and alcohol. They all seemed to easily mash together. He swayed a lot. His face had this strange, forlorn yet excited touch to it… it was an expression that Yuugi couldn't pinpoint.

"Hey, Partner."

"P…partner," Yuugi sputtered. A small blush formed across his cheeks. He gulped down a dry ball in the back of his throat. A pair of crimson red eyes peered down at him. Yuugi nervously moved back. "You western or something?"

"Nah," there was a strange exotic accent in the young bartender's voice. "So what delight or passions can I fulfill for you tonight?" the man questioned.

His blush deepened despite knowing it was Club Krystal's pick up line. "A…a… Exotic Fantasy."

"Exotic fantasy huh," the other purred. A smirk crossed his face.

"Yeah." Yuugi whispered. The young bartender grinned. Slowly, he skid backwards. As he walked over to his bottles of magic, he playfully winked at Yuugi. His face reddened.

It seemed like hours of anxious waiting before a cold glass slipped into his hands. Yuugi looked up. His eyes still dazed over. He had a strange, soft smile on his lips.

A pair of strong arms lightly wrapped around his waist. A moan left his lips. A pair of crimson eyes snaked around his neck. "Yo, partner."

"Hi."

"So, what's your story, Partner?"

"Story?" Yuugi's brow furrowed.

"Yeah story," the other pulled back. He lazily leaned back on the stool and crossed his legs… in a strangely royal manner. "Everyone who enters those doors has a story. Whether they are interesting or not, I've heard a whole bucket load. So what's your story Partner?"

"What's up with calling me partner?" Yuugi asked, playfully. "You call all your customers that?"

"Nope," the other simply stated. A small smirked formed across his lips.

"Then what's with it?"

"I bet everyone calls you one name right?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly!" The bartender punched his fists together. "I don't want to call you what everyone else calls you. Only fair, right?" The young man winked.

Yuugi smiled. It had been a long time since he last, sincerely smiled. "You're really strange, you know that. Not very creative, but strange."

"Everyone has a strange gene in their bodies." The man smirked. He slowly slipped his hand across Yuugi's leg. The other flinched. A little startled by the other's touch. It aroused him in a way… a way that felt familiar… like from a dream… or a dream of a dream.

The other grinned.

"You have beautiful eyes."

--------------

"Hi Jii-chan," Yuugi chirped. He set his jacket to the side before sitting down on his chair. The chair he always sat in.

"You seem happy."

Yuugi chose to ignore the remark, instead found interest in a particular piece of lint that was sticking to his jeans.

Noticing his grandson's gaze, a small smile formed on Sugoroku's tired face. "Continue that story for yesterday?"

"Jii-chan, it's a silly story."

"Do continue, for me? A tired old man?"

"You're an evil old man then," Yuugi hissed pretending to be angry.

"Well…since the young pharaoh's coronation; he ruled Egypt with a heavy hand. The raids, which had killed his father, ceased. Like his empire had wished for, prosperity and peace claimed the land. Everyday he barked his orders… cold and hard. Bitter that he couldn't have what he wanted.

"Then, like what spring stood for, the time of rebirth, the pharaoh's childhood friend returned from his two year studies at the temple. He returned like a fiery candle, shimmering and hot, back into the pharaoh's life…

--------------

"Key Wi."

The pharaoh turned his head, startled. A pair of exhilarating eyes met him halfway. The same eyes he had been dreaming about seeing.

"You okay?"

"Why you ask?" the pharaoh questioned, particularly gruff. He clenched a scroll of papyrus. The sound of it breaking under stress was clearly evident.

"You stopped writing to me."

He didn't answer. He glanced away before quickly turning back. "Your point is?"

"I…" the young priest-in-training mumbled. "I was really worried about you when your father died."

"Your letters sure didn't show it!" The pharaoh snapped. A slight scowl developed on his lips.

"Key Wi, for security purposes! We've been friends for years! Your father is practically like my father!" The boy shouted, aspirated.

"It's Per-a'a."

"What?" The boy stepped back. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm the pharaoh of Kemet now, not your Key Wi! Don't you understand! We have lives! Roles we're suppose to fulfill! You're a priest-in-training! I'm the pharaoh! I can't show favoritism among my priests! The empire will crash!"

"I… Key Wi-"

"Stop it!" The pharaoh roared, slamming the papyrus roll onto the table.

The young priest-in-training flinched. "Key Wi!"

"Damn it! Don't think I won't execute you!"

The boy looked at his friend in surprise. "What in Ra's name has gotten into you?"

"Get out!"

"But!"

"Get out, Wa'eb Ii!"

"O…okay." The boy smiled gently. He understood his friend's moods. Since they were young, the pharaoh would get particularly annoyed when things didn't go his way. "We'll talk when you get better, Key … I mean Per-a'a."

The pharaoh growled. He felt his breath quickening. "I don't need your help! Go back to your books! Your studies! You always did adore them."

The boy just nodded. "I'll be here," the boy promised and slipped out of the room.

The pharaoh glared at the closed door. Seeing the pile of papyrus rolls, he growled. Yelling out, he overturned the oak table. The bottle of ink shattered, leaving a trail of black water behind. The pharaoh noticed not. He kicked the side of the table before sliding to the wall… all etiquette lost.

He hated politics.

-------------

Another fruitless meeting…

His childhood friend slipped away as soon at the meeting was over. He had simply nodded at the pharaoh in formality, never meeting his gaze.

These days the young priest-in-training found new friends to talk to.

The pharaoh scowled, watching as his friend laughed at something Seto had said. He broke into a bashful look when Mahado pointed at something on his collar. He growled watching them walk away.

It had been months since the young priest-in-training's return from the temple. Since the day, the pharaoh foolishly threatened to execute his friend. At first, the priest-in-training had gone out of his way to smile at the Pharaoh or even made sure the cooks made his favorite meal. When the pharaoh didn't turn his gratitude and even snapped at him for bribery and threatened to execute him once more, the young boy stopped trying.

He stopped trying to make conversation and like everyone else in the palace started calling him Per-a'a.

By the time the pharaoh had realized the power of his Sennen Puzzle, it was already too late. He didn't _have_ to marry a princess from some exotic land. The boy's childhood scolding seemed so mocking now 'you got to study, Key Wi.'

He had tried making amends, but every time he tried starting a conversation he always got tongue-tied and the result was worse than the beginning. So instead he did everything else. He amended the laws to let priests-in-training who had completed their trials at the temple attend government meetings. He made sure chocolate was a dish for at least one meal a day. He even allowed the boy a bigger suite which was only given to priests after they completed their trials. He conveniently had Mahado spray the boy's room with bug repellent that left a nasty odor for weeks claiming he didn't want flies in the palace.

But next week was the young priest's-in-training birthday. The pharaoh had been working hard in the kitchens and with his advisers to plan a birthday celebration for the boy. He wanted something special for the boy's birthday. It was also the same day as the summer solstices. The palace and the villagers would be celebrating the coming of summer with the annual summer festivities. As young children, they had always enjoyed mingling with the crowd, and this year the pharaoh was planning to combine the two events together.

--------------

"Nice decorations."

The pharaoh flinched, the voice was so quiet and sudden amiss the celebrations that he almost wondered if he had really heard it. He looked around at the young priest-in-training. In a twist of 'fate', he was one of the pharaoh's bodyguards throughout the night. The rest had wandered off in different intervals throughout the night.

"The royal decorators out did themselves," the pharaoh said, just as quietly.

"Must have been a huge amount out of the royal surplus," the young man chided.

Even now, after so many years, the pharaoh still couldn't outwit the other in political and economical matters. He always found them boring. He rather fill his time with other things.

"Always the brilliant one."

"No, I live in the palace," the boy corrected.

"Many of my advisors don't see it. They rarely correct my errors."

"It's a shame. You make so many."

The pharaoh's eyes narrowed. He gripped the edge of his cap to keep himself from losing his temper. "You're not modest are you?"

"Modesty is not a strong characteristic."

"It does well when speaking to the pharaoh."

"A pharaoh is merely a name, a title. It takes more than blood to become a pharaoh."

"Are you questioning my rule?" the pharaoh spat. Reconciliation could wait.

The other sighed. "Why must everything be a fight with you?"

The pharaoh's eyes softened. Had he not known the other for a long enough time, he would have believed the boy was part of an assassination group. "So, how are you?" The pharaoh questioned, moving the subject away from the decorations.

The priest-in-training had opened his mouth to say something else, but a small smile formed on his lips. "I'm good, you?"

The pharaoh caught the smile. It was a small opening, but an opening never the less. "N… not so good."

"Pity."

"A long time ago I had a friend who would always push me to study my scrolls, so someday I can be an honorable and good pharaoh. I never listened to him till it was too late. I did something terrible, and I want to reconcile with him. Only problem is, he doesn't want to forgive me."

His knuckles were turning white. "I…"

"Wa'eb Ii! Per-a'a!"

The pharaoh hissed, swearing he would execute whoever dared to interrupt his conversation. The elder Shimon and Karim appeared. "Priest Karim, Royal Courtier Shimon," the young priest-in-training acknowledge. He pulled himself in front of the pharaoh, completely avoiding the pharaoh's words.

---------------

The palace was quiet. Small balls of light continued to flicker from the village celebration. The only sound present was the young priest-in-training's constant pacing across the golden floors. He had slipped away from the festivities during the annual bonfire.

"I mean. I should hate him right? He ruined everything, my future, my chances, and my life." The young man flashed his eyes over at Mahado, who just pursed his lips refusing to speak. "He crushed everything. He thinks he's everything, just because he's the pharaoh he can throw his weight around."

Mahado crossed his arms; his lips still pursed.

"He's always been arrogant. Even when we were children, he never studied. Doesn't he understand the importance of being the pharaoh? He thinks it's all about power and prestige, having people cower in your presence," he continued. "Half his policies don't make sense. His meetings are fruitless. Doesn't he understand that Kemet's peaceful years won't always last?"

Mahado looked down at his hands. A small wince appeared on his face.

"Now he wants reconciliation? He thought I had betrayed him. My letters weren't emotional enough. He thinks all I do is study. I mean I shouldn't even pay attention to him right? I should just ignore him. When I pass my priesthood test, I'll just leave the palace and become a priest at Memphis. The chief is getting old. If I work hard and show my worth, I could become the next chief."

Mahado sighed.

"So why do I want to do the opposite?" the young man cried. He clenched his fist and glaze up at the ceiling. "Why do I want to go out there right now and ask if he wants to race across the desert? Play a game of Senet?"

"Because you are you," Mahado stated gently. "You always want to see the good in everyone. Per-a'a was your childhood friend. You grew up together. In your mind, you see Per-a'a as that little boy who used to beg you to play games with him. The boy who persuaded you to skip lessons on numerous occasions and hide in pots to listen in on the past king's diplomatic meetings."

The young priest-in-training groaned, falling onto the window ledge next to Mahado. "We were such good friends then, before I left for my training."

"The terrible early adolescent years, I'm sure Per-a'a won't appreciate me telling you this, but his moods were getting worse long before your return. It's the years of raging hormones and high emotions." Mahado shook his head. "I remember my own. You were too young to remember probably. There were days when I thought everything in the world was against me. Nobody could make me happy. I despised the world."

"He's so intolerable though, besides it's been years. You grew out of it. I grew out of it. Even if you are right about mood swings, he should have figured it out by now right?"

"Actually is takes some people a lot longer. Look at Seto. He's still has arrogant and vain as when he was a child. I'm surprised he absolved so easily. Your skills are superior to his."

"Nonse..." The young man's face paled…

----------

"Congratulations, Kid."

The young priest-in-training frowned. He looked up from his scroll to find Seto standing over his, one hand on his hip, the other clasped around his Sennen Rod. The young man sighed, lowering his eyes back onto the scroll.

Completely unfazed by the boy's lack of emotions, Seto skid onto the other's bed. He found it especially soft and much better condition than his own. "Nice bed."

The other grunted.

"You saved by idiotic cousin's life. The city is in an uproar, yet I find you hovering over a roll of scrolls."

"I have to study," the boy said warily, his eyes piercing into the papyrus.

"You're going to burn a hole in it." Seto leaned over. "As much as I hate to admit it, your skills have long surpassed mine. My cousin sees your strength. He wants you by his side."

"You've been spending too much time with Mana."

"Fortunately no, she sees everything as some tragic story told by peasants."

The boy snorted. Seto leaned over some more. "Besides in a matter of one fortnight, you have changed Kemet's history. My foolish cousin has allowed you to take your trial-by-priesthood test early. He wants you as his high priest."

"Funny." The boy stated, glaring into the papyrus role. If glares could make fire, a bonfire would have long appeared. Aspirated, Seto tore the scroll from the boy's grasp. "Hey!"

"You're not supposed to be the sarcastic one." Seto stated, holding the scroll out of reach.

"He wants my death," the boy snapped, swinging his leg off the window sill to stand up.

"We are talking still talking about my idiotic cousin right?" He asked, stepping back, so the other couldn't reach.

"Yes. Now give me back my scroll!"

"One whose life you just saved? The one who's the great, all powerful Per-a'a? The one who commissioned for you take your trial-by-priesthood test?"

"Yes," the boy hissed.

"And you think he wants your blood."

The boy rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless and deaf, Seto."

-----------

The pharaoh was never one to make radical decisions. As much as history bored him to death, he always believed in old traditions and laws. In course of one night, he had challenged both. He had challenged the laws of priesthood, the ancient writings of the gods themselves that forbid the rite of priesthood till manhood.

He would be hearing a lot of complaints from his priests and advisors the next day. Akunadin had looked particularly infuriated when he issued his command, but his father had always taught him the importance of gratitude. It was only lesson the old pharaoh had taught his son – the dangers of making enemies.

He had saved his life. Growing up, the pharaoh understood how much the other wanted to be a priest. It was his goal. The reason he studied so much and forgot about fun and games. It made him powerful and gifted enough to save his life.

He glanced around his palace, the magnificence of the palace walls and vastness. He had long gotten used to the hollow halls, lined with paintings of the past dead, royal families. The rolls and rolls of large pots he would hide in, in his youth, to escape his studies.

Normally the halls were not vacant and forlorn. Ra's light usually lit the walls. His advisors, priests, priestesses, servants, and diplomats from neighboring countries to discuss trade and treaty agreements filled the palace. The pharaoh enjoyed these rare moments of quiet and solitude. Ironic, as a child, he much rather spend it in the presence of his friend…

-----------

The conference room was empty except from the lone candle that caste shadows onto the corners of the walls. Occasionally it would land on the forms of a young man and an elder man.

"I've never known you to be so unreasonable Wa'eb Ii. You grew up in the palace with Per-a'a. I instructed you both in lessons of history and law. You've always been an exceptionally bright boy, but what you ask of me now. It's completely unreasonable and absurd." Shimon stated quietly.

The other bit his lips, making sure he glared down at the stone wall instead of at the elder advisor. The other had always seen the older man as a grandfather figure. When he was younger and saw how the pharaoh had parents to run to for comfort, it always nibbled at his heart. It had started with simple smile from the older man when he found him curled up in a ball under his bed. It progressed to physical contact and advice. He gave him the parental love that the pharaoh couldn't give him no matter how much the other tried. It was Shimon who suggested he become a priest, so the two could stay together forever.

"I want to go to Memphis," the boy stated quietly.

"You grew up wanting to be Per-a'a's high priest. I remember watching the two of you play games. You always said 'I'm going to be the best high priest ever'," Shimon continued fondly. The boy glanced up long enough to see a smile.

"I guess." The boy rubbed his fingers together. "But those were childish dreams made when I knew no better. I made friends with the Gods themselves. We were so foolish then, thinking we could stop time, stop our roles in life. Reality caught up with us too quickly." The boy feigned a smile. He shook his head, keeping the tears from flowing. "The chief there is ailing in his years. If I start now, I may win his favor and become the next leader."

"Your skills could prove to be a great asset to the pharaoh, to Kemet, to us all. You saw the assassination attempt on Per-a'a. Kemet's peaceful years are disappearing. The empire is becoming restless. It does not help that Per-a'a hasn't wed yet." Shimon paused, and the other bit his lips.

"I can't help him there."

"I know." Shimon took a deep breath and leaned forward. He lightly set his old, wrinkled hands upon the boy's shoulders. "I've always seen you as a grandson that I could never have. I've taught you. I've seen you grow up into the brilliant man you are. You know I'm not one to make pleas."

The boy nodded quietly, looking to the side as if something, a hint of Per-a'a's kindness had returned. "Please don't."

"Don't be so quick in your actions. Wait till after the trial-by-priesthood test to you announce your decisions," Shimon continued, his words coming out slower.

The boy nodded.

"And if..." Shimon breathed out his words. The candle flickered. "Is there any way to change your mind?"

The boy felt his breath tighten. "I don't know," he whispered the words lost to the times itself.

-----------

The pharaoh wasn't one to spy on others. He found it low and cowardly, but when he heard Shimon and his affection's conversing in the conference room, he forced himself to stop.

His breath quickened.

He never realized just how severely he had damaged his friend. He pushed himself against the walls. Could he ever make amends for his errors?

-------------

It was a beautiful night, but it seemed as if all the warmth from the air had been sapped by the flames made by his priests. The tension in the air was thick and kept the mood cold and sharp. The pharaoh tightened his clasp around the reins of his white steed. His six chosen priests by his father who bore the remaining six Sennen Items were seated next to him. Their eyes lingered into the deep, murky oasis. Occasionally sparks of light penetrated the night sky. The pharaoh counted them- seven was needed for the boy to pass, but if the pharaoh knew anything about the other. He knew the boy wouldn't stop till he got all ten.

The lights of the palace glowed in the background. The servants had been up since dawn preparing from the feast.

A snaring and persistent grip tightened around his heart. The previous day's events were still unforgettable, a neighboring king's message for a request of betrothal to his only daughter and child.

The pharaoh had seen the girl numerous times. She was a fair child, barely experiencing thirteen growing seasons- pure and unblemished. In the advisor's minds, they were the perfect match. The king was an elder man- a conservative and traditionalist. His throne would pass down to his daughter's husband thus increasing Kemet's lands.

It was a strategic marriage. One he had been taught to accept since his birth.

It infuriated him.

"Per-a'a look!" Isis's words cut through the bitter air.

One, two three, four sparks burst into the air. A rare smile appeared on the pharaoh's face.

The boy had passed.

------------

The pharaoh had been acting weird all night.

Well, the young priest corrected himself, weirder than normal. Since his sudden announcement for promoting him to the level of high priest, the pharaoh had been acting sullen and quiet. He had been blending into the background instead of interacting with the crowd.

He finally slipped away from the multitude of people pledging their congratulations and toasting to his longevity. The hypocrisy of it all made him sick. Priesthood seemed like everything else in the world.

"Wait!" The pharaoh's voice cut through the night sky. The boy stopped, biting his lips. "Please." He muttered quietly. The boy frowned. He waited for the pharaoh to match his steps before continuing. The pharaoh understood the other's actions, his need for solitude and allowed the other to determine their final destination.

The boy finally stopped near an artificial pond. Hesitantly, he sat on the cold cement lining. The pharaoh followed suit, his pride momentarily lost. "I… I guess I should I express my gratitude," the boy stammered, licking his lips. "I… I mean. I'm honored that you hold me in such… high esteem."

"You saved my life."

"It's my duty."

"I've been so bitter to you though."

"Yet you are the king, and I am your loyal priest. The trial-by-priesthood test made me realize. I can't be angry with you anymore. You did the right thing. Our roles are on opposite sides of the spectrum."

He swallowed. Slightly he cocked his head, piercing deeper into the night sky. The stars twinkled teasingly overhead. "I haven't seen the stars in a long time," he said quietly.

"You have been busy. Being the pharaoh is not easy."

"They sure made it seem like it."

"Yeah." The other swallowed.

"Our roles in life seem so bitter."

The other frowned, slowly crouching forward. "Why?"

"I'm the pharaoh. You're a priest," he said simply.

The other blinked, staring at him blankly for a moment. He supposed it was true. Their roles determined much in their lives.

"Shimon wants me to marry." The pharaoh stated offhand.

"It's your duty."

"To a princess of our neighboring country."

"Is she pretty?"

"Young, untainted, innocent."

"She'll make a good queen."

"She'll be obedient and loved." The pharaoh grimaced.

The other frowned. "Yet you are so hesitant."

"I guess I'm holding out."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The pharaoh's eyes softened. The young priest suddenly realized how close the two of them were. "Waiting on someone."

"Who?" The boy questioned, suddenly realizing how tight his throat felt.

The pharaoh wet his lips. As he peered into the other's amethyst eyes, full of innocence- the same innocence the boy possessed in his youth, the pharaoh back away. He couldn't do it to him. "What happened to us?" He whispered.

The other raised his eyebrows. He cocked his head and noticed the pharaoh was still staring into the sky. He had a strange tranquil look on his face despite the confusion in his voice. The boy was suddenly transported to their youth, back in the days when they were inseparable. Back when they could laugh at the most pointless things in the world.

"Huh?"

"What happened to us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"We grew up. Found our place in this world. In that manner, you grew up and realized it long before I did."

"No," the pharaoh bit his lips. "I was a coward."

"A coward?"

"When I realized I couldn't have the impossible, I lashed out at the world."

"The impossible?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I'm your priest. You'll always have me."

"You're leaving for Memphis."

"Oh."

"Unless you become my high priest… and…" The pharaoh looked away.

"What?" The boy lightly placed his hand on the pharaoh's wrist. "Tell me, please."

The pharaoh remained silent for a couple of minutes, avoiding his glaze with a soft smile. "It was many years ago on a completely and utterly ordinary day. We were out riding in the desert, away from the confines of the palace walls. He looked over at me… and all he did was smile. And I realized I want to protect him forever. I never want to leave him… ever again."

He raised his eyes to meet the young priest's gaze. The two lost in the pharaoh's memories.

"Per-a'a," the boy murmured. "You don't? You couldn't?" The boy looked away incredulous.

"I do. I really do."

"But… but… you could anyone! Anyone in the world… why… why me?"

"I don't know. Because… because… I do. Because I just do."

**TBC**

**A/N: **I give you fic. You give me review?


	4. Chapter 3: We have a Problem

**A/N:** After a way too long of a hiatus, I have finally decided finish this fic. I don't really remember how I planned this initially, but this fic will end how I originally intended. Hopefully, I won't go on another 3 year hiatus. The fan base has probably changed by now. Not even sure if anyone will read it, but it's a shame to let a good story go unfinished. Well enjoy… the days of long before GX, 5D and whatever else has entered the Yu-gi-oh universe.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, own nothing. Zip, nile, nada, cero… etc… etc.. etc…

**Chapter 3**

_We Have a Problem_

"With the festival of harvest drawing nearer, for once the citizens of Kemet weren't talking about who had the best and most fruitful harvest. Instead the talk of the empire was of the pharaoh and his intended.

Word had reached even the lowest of slaves that the young king would soon wed but not to the princess of the neighboring land but instead to someone close by… one in the royal court. Beside that the peasants didn't know who their future queen would be.

When the pharaoh had declared his intentions to royal court… his priests and priestess, the bearers of the Sennen items and Shimon, he was returned with loud and enraged protests. Akunadin, Seto's father, looked murderous. It would take months before servants were willing to enter his room, for rumors started circulating that any servant that even dared to approach him were sent away in tears.

It would be countless hours and days later with the pharaoh threatening to unleash his powers and declaring that he never marry any other before the royal court finally begrudging consented on the condition that he took on "decoy wife", a young maiden who he would declare was his queen but only in name not power.

The pharaoh wasn't pleased with such an arrangement. He didn't want a "decoy wife", nor did he want put up a charade every time a foreign ambassador wanted an audience. The pharaoh glared down at the room as his priests and priestess left the room… only Shimon remained. He had predicted that sooner or later, the elder advisor would seek individual counsel with him.

"You do not approve. You think I'll tarnish him, ruin him, and make him an ineffective high priest?"

Shimon sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "To speak opening, Per-a'a," Shimon began, "I wasn't surprised when you made your declaration. Only a blind fool couldn't have detected it although I never imagined hem-netjer-tepey to have given in."

"You've always been like a grandfather to him."

"You couldn't possibly have expected them to give in so easily," the pharaoh's love and high priest admonished as he watched the pharaoh pace around his room. It reminded the boy strangely of their childhood, back before their lives became so complicated. Back when the pharaoh was still a prince and he was just a priest-in-training. The pharaoh always paced when he didn't get what he wanted. He would never yell or throw things like a normal person, only pace and pout.

He had just returned from a long campaign to all the temples in the empire. It was a right-of-passage for the pharaoh's high priest to obtain a blessing from every temple's high priest or priestess in the empire. It had been many moons since that night when he passed his trial-by-priest test, and the pharaoh had proclaimed his love. They had decided that when he was gone; the pharaoh would break the news to his royal court.

"Actually I'm surprised they even agreed at all," the high priest continued.

"You actually sound disappointed." The pharaoh glared down at youth… inches from the other's face. "Do you not want to marry me and rule Kemet together?"

"You know this is the first time you actually asked…" The high priest was quickly silenced. The pharaoh had dipped down. His thin lips closed over the other's. The high priest's eyes momentarily widened. It was so easy to give in, so easy to taste the other's fiery aura.

Kissing came so naturally these days unlike that summer night so many moons ago…

_They had both been stunned by pharaoh's declaration. A cold silence gapped the two. No longer could they hear nor care about the festivities in the background. _

_The young priest blinked. He wished greatly for a staff or scroll at that moment… anything to preoccupy his fingers with. It seemed that the gods like everything else would fight a little longer to prolong a reunion. "Re-pat!" Mana's shrill voice cut through the silence. The pharaoh cursed under his breath as the spell was broken. Mana glanced up sheepishly realizing her mistake. "I mean Pera'a. Master told me to tell you it's time for the lighting ceremony!"_

_The pharaoh simply nodded, cursing at his duties. He didn't want to have to deal with these pity rituals or traditions, yet when he turned around the young priest was no longer there. As he turned back, he realized the other was already following Mana back to the festivities. The lighting ceremony was as mundane as always. The royal court would chant a blessing while the pharaoh lighted a number of candles. For the rest of the night, the pharaoh didn't try to seek an audience with the other instead he wandered through the booths, his head slowly filling with more and more nasty thoughts._

_The pharaoh cursed at his forgetfulness a week later. He forgot that after induction into priesthood; the other would be forced to spend a week in isolation… it was time to cast away all corporeal worries. How he could have forgotten when as a child that was all the other sometimes spoke of. Every time another priest was indicted; the other would express his worry. It was a week without food, drink or sleep, a week of pure prayer. He remembered how thin Mahado was when he left the chamber. It would be weeks later before he regained his former physique. _

_After having solely annoyed Mahado during magic practice, the pharaoh had slipped into the other's bedroom. He hadn't been the boy's room in years. They used to frequent each other's rooms daily… playing games or talking into all hours of the night. The boy's room used to more colorful and playful. Now it was like every other room in the palace. The walls had an ugly golden tan to them._

_Years ago the room was filled with games and toys. Where the toy chest had once been was now replaced by a table with mounds of scrolls and papyrus paper. The pharaoh settled himself on the other's bed. It gave off a pleasant fruity scent._

_It wasn't till hours later that the other finally arrived. The pharaoh had dozed off when the door swung open. The pharaoh instantly thought what a horrible idea this all was… and a little cheap… catching the other off guard after such a week. Much to his surprised, the other didn't appear tired or hungry. He seemed almost at peace… until he realized he had a guest in the room. "Pera'a! What are you?"_

_The pharaoh immediately stood up. The pillow that he hadn't realize he was clutching dropped to the ground. "I… I wanted to…that night… what I said." _

_"Ooh," the boy looked startled. "Right." He blushed. _

_"I hadn't meant…"_

_"I've been thinking about what you said. Strangely, it makes everything fit together when you think about it long enough. I used to think I had done something wrong actually. You start thinking a lot after a week in solitude. I thought about it a lot. I'm actually surprised I haven't been blasted or cursed yet." The pharaoh noticed the way the other's words seemed to slur together. It used to happen quite frequently when they were young, and the other become particularly nervous or anguished._

_"I do want you… khenmes." The pharaoh added the childhood name he used to call other. "I want you to rule Kemet with me… not only as my high priest but consort." He stepped closer to the other till they were face to other. He hadn't realized at it but over the years the other seemed to have caught up with him height although he still had those boyishly, unnaturally, large radiant eyes and puffy cheeks. _

_"I…" the other's voice dropped. The space between them decreased. The young priest hadn't realized that he had grabbed a hold of the other's shirt. The pharaoh's eyes softened as he pushed forward, his head tilting to a slight angle. For a second, the priest thought he had just realized something before it wiped clean. The pharaoh had gripped his chin pulling it closer. The pharaoh's lips closed over his, and he found it really simple to copy the other's movements… and was he actually kissing someone? Was he actually kissing the pharaoh? For a split second he wanted to pull away and laugh or run out of the room and hide in one of the servant quarters to think. Yet kissing was decidedly simple and felt so good. Yet he wondered if he was really bad for unlike the pharaoh who had lessons in the matter and had grown up learning how to kiss girls… he… but the best way to get good at something was practice and practice meant to keep kissing which sounded good too. Was that saliva? He was tasting the pharaoh's saliva… and it tasted pretty good… _

_Pulling away was weird. He didn't have time to think. He could only look into those bright eyes. He couldn't help wondering what the other was thinking. Kissing hadn't been how Isis or any of the servant girls had told them. They all said how awkward the first kiss was: the nose banging into each other, the bruised lips, the confusion of whether it should be open or closed and even the complete horror of missing and biting the other. Yet kissing the pharaoh had been different… a good different. The pharaoh was clearly flushed, and his breathing came out as shuddered pants. Yet the priest was clearly at bit of a lost. He felt positive that if his brain ever decided to work again he would freak out or faint. Yet looking at the confused and lost look on the pharaoh's face, he felt he should start thinking real soon._

_"Web iI…"_

_The pharaoh merely grunted as he fell back on the priest's bed. From the years of knowing the pharaoh, he knew the other was just as confused and lost as he was. As much as this has been his first kiss, he knew this was also the first kiss the pharaoh had given to another willing. Many wouldn't have spotted the difference, but he did._

_He joined the pharaoh on the bed. Lying side by side, absently he laid his hand over the other's. They lied there like that for a long time… each reliving that kiss over and over again. The hot Egyptian wind blew through the open balcony window. It wouldn't be till hours later that the young priest finally broke the silence. "I think we got a problem."_

_The pharaoh simply grunted still too stunned and confused. _

They broke apart. This kiss like the first still ran chills through the pharaoh's spine. He glazed down at his priest. A small, warm smile glazed his lips. All the previous worries and annoyances seemed to have seeped away.

"A decoy wife isn't that bad. Right?" The pharaoh mussed over the lingering thought. The thought immediately slipped away as the young priest pulled him on to the bed.

"They were to have a winter wedding. It would be a private, secluded affair where only the royal court would be present. No one would know of their marriage for in the public's mind, the high priest would still only be high priest. For to Kemet, the pharaoh had married a maiden from a far off land. They had chosen a temple maiden from Memphis. The high priest chose her, for the young girl had always desired to see the palace and had been particularly nice to him when he lived there. She was a pretty girl with long blond hair and eyes of sea blue. Her skin was ghastly pale. She seemed foreign which went well with the story and didn't understand the language very well.

"The palace instantly noticed a shift in Priest Seto's attitude. It seemed the pharaoh's cousin who had been tasked with teaching the girl the Egyptian language had taken a strong liking to the girl." Yuugi's voice trailed off. He noticed that his grandfather had long fallen asleep, and he had been speaking mainly for the purpose of speaking for the last hour.

"What a lovely, enchanting story," a voice shattered his train of thought. Yuugi immediately turned away startled. There standing at the door in a very regale way with his arms crossed, was the man from Club Krystal. Yuugi had a hard time recognizing him at first, for he was so used to the other in a bartender uniform: a black vest and shirt. The sight of the other nearly took his breath away, for as stunning as he looked in cotton; he was twice as stunning in his leather jacket and pants. They seemed particularly tight us the man's toned body. Only then did Yuugi realize the other was hiding a six pack.

"What are you doing here?" Yuugi mouthed. The other smirked, for he had noticed the way that Yuugi had looked at him.

"Today's my off day. I haven't seen you at the club for long time, thought I did something to offend you. It was only after I asked around a bit that I learned that your grandfather was sick, and you were running his shop and going to school that I realized how busy you were. Man was I surprised at how good you are at telling stories."

Yuugi blushed. "Just a silly tale," Yuugi waved off the praise. "Jii-chan wanted to hear a story. It was only thing I could think off, but seriously, what you doing here?"

The other man laughed. "Man you're persistent Partner. You're interesting. I like interesting people. I just moved here and don't know many people. Thought we could entertain each other."

"Entertain huh?" Yuugi laughed. "I don't even know your name… strange stalker person." Yuugi chided. Yuugi knew had he told anybody else about this man; they would immediately tell him to get a restraining order. Anzu would probably force Honda and Jounouchi to tail him like a dog, and the two would probably do so quite delightfully. Yet strangely, Yuugi felt as if he had known the other for years. He even felt strangely attracted to the other.

"Nah, my name isn't important." The other waved it off.

"So what should I call you? Other person?" Yuugi joked.

"Sure, Partner. Since your grandpa dozed off, you want to spend the day with me? Show me around Domino? I haven't seen the city much. All I seem to be doing lately is eat, sleep, and work. It gets very repetitive."

Yuugi laughed. "Well." He glanced over at his grandfather. The old man had reprimanded him for frequently for spending so much time here and not with friends. Spending the day with this stranger did seem really tempting. "Okay, sure why not."

The other helped Yuugi collect his things before issuing the other to the parking lot. "You drive?"

"No, I ride." He motioned Yuugi to his ride… a jet black motorcycle with red flames along its side. Yuugi thought it oddly appropriate.

It was an exhilarating experience, speeding through the streets on the back of a motorcycle, the feel of other's leather jacket against his skin. Yuugi took them around Domino, to the shopping centers that Anzu frequently visited and would often drag him to. Yuugi was met with a pleasant surprise when he learned that the other had in the time he had lived in Japan became an avid manga and anime fan.

"There isn't nearly as much good animation where I come from. I was so surprised when I learned that you can film drawings." The other proclaimed as he picked particularly popular weekly manga subscription.

Yuugi, who wasn't nearly as into manga, absently picked up a gaming magazine and started flipping through it. "You're joking right? When did you grow up? The Stone Ages?" Yuugi gibed. He was startled to see a picture of himself prominently displaced with a 4 page spread: other famous duelists like Seto Kaiba and Rebecca Hopkins were also mentioned.

The other slipped a glance over to Yuugi. "Whoa! I didn't know you were a celebrity!"

"I'm not." Yuugi quickly closed the magazine and placed on the rack. He didn't like talking about his two year sudden rise to fame and sudden drop out of Duel Monsters. Duel Monster had suddenly become very popular and like everyone else Yuugi got into dueling. He showed great potential and had won many titles from Battle City Champion to Duel King.

The other didn't want to drop the matter and picked up the magazine that Yuugi had so hurriedly dropped. He found the spread on Yuugi and read over it; a smile formed on his lips when he stopped reading. "Duel Monsters?"

"Card game," Yuugi waved away. He took the magazine from the other and forced it back on the rack. "It was really popular, still is actually. You sure you didn't live under a rock or something? Duel Monsters became like a national phenomena a few years back. "

"Strict parents… all about education and getting ahead in life."

Yuugi stared at the other, a little quizzically. "You're joking!" Immediately reasoning how pompous that sounded, he immediately blushed. "Sorry."

"Oh no. Funny how life works, huh? My parents, bless their souls, passed away. I was left with their fortune and title. It was okay for a while…" The other's eyes suddenly grew forlorn, a look of longing and hurt appeared on his face.

"Life stops giving you lemons?" Yuugi added.

"Yeah."

The rest of day passed without anymore unpleasantness. Yuugi had shown him around Domino… taking him to big tourist traps and some of the smaller finer things that he and his friends frequented. Yuugi couldn't help but notice that the other seemed to like those small finer things… like the arcade, a small ma and pa store more than say Domino Tower. Their conversation had long veered away from the cordial, acquaintance talk of weather, of politics, novels or different momentums and become more like how two people who had been friends their entire lives.

Only after it had gotten considerably dark that Yuugi decided to check his watch and was startled to see it was almost midnight. "The Game Shop is up ahead. I can just walk there."

"No, I'll come you. I'm dying to see your grandfather's game shop."

Yuugi blushed. "It's not much." They had stopped riding on the motorcycle after their last stop at a local bar. It wasn't Club Krystal. Yuugi thought it would be weird to take the other to the bar the other worked at. The drinks weren't as good but were strong enough to get them inebriated. The other pushed his motorcycle along as Yuugi walked beside. Occasionally they would lightly brush up against the other. The street lights did funny things.

"My parents were archeologists." Yuugi continued. "They were world renown before they passed away. They specialized in Egyptian history. The last time I saw them I was five. I had flown into Egyptian to spend the summer there."

"A particularly hot time," the other stated.

"I guess. I don't remember much." Yuugi continued. He was stunned he was even discussing his parents. He never wanted to talk about his parents before. He couldn't even remember them. He only had the pictures and even they were fuzzy. "Jii-chan says they were nice people but not very good parents. I was an unplanned baby. They had me right out of university before they were established. Jii-chan volunteered to raise me. Obaa-chan had just past away. I could keep him company besides the field wasn't a place for an infant. They took me around Egypt. On the last night, we were flying back from the Valley of the Kings. They said there a strong wind. The plane crashed into the Nile."

The other gasped. "I was the lone survivor…" Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's my story what's yours?"

"Not nearly as intense," the other said. "I was the only son of a… politician. I was born into a family of politicians and was expected to carry on the title… raised and bred that way. My mother died when I was very young. I think from childbirth. My father, well he was very old. I did have… a good friend, the dearest," the young man's voice dropped. The street lights played tricks with his eyes. Yuugi felt his breath hitch.

"We're here," he mumbled.

"Yeah," the other breath dropped deeper. A streak of red glazed over Yuugi's cheeks. The air seemed to have dropped a couple more degrees. Their faces now inches apart. Yuugi coughed. The spell was broken. They both chuckled… a little embarrassed. Yuugi stepped back, reaching for the doorknob.

"You want to come in?"

"Yeah…"

TBC

**A/N:** I give you fic. You give me review.


End file.
